kingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
= Important Note = This website uses trademarks and/or copyrights owned by Paizo Publishing, LLC, which are used under Paizo's Community Use Policy. We are expressly prohibited from charging you to use or access this content. This website is not published, endorsed, or specifically approved by Paizo Publishing. For more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy, please visit http://paizo.com/communityuse . For more information about Paizo Publishing and Paizo products, please visit http://paizo.com . = Mundane details= *The Dungeon Master: Wade *The Players: Aaron, Diego, Jonathan, Mike and Paul *Campaign Start Date: May 8th 2010 = The Kingmakers = Erdan A sorcerer with a pretty mouth and a love of lightning. Reserved he keeps his half elven traits hidden. *'Vitals': *'Appearance': *'Birthdate': 16 Calistra 4684 ---- Nicholaedes of House Orlovsky A young Chevalier setting out into the wilds, he is deadly with a lance, and full of the impulsiveness of youth. *'Vitals': Human, 18years of age, 6' 0" tall, 180 pounds. *'Appearance': Short-ringletted black hair, brown eyes, square-jawed features. *'Birthdate': 14 Lamashan 4692 *'Cohorts:' Otto is Nico's horse, Zed is Nico's war dog, and a pack mule named Sara. ---- Landon Freigh in the name of House Medvyed A well-rounded ranger of noble descent, Landon is fourth of the four sons of House Freigh - a lesser house in the Service of House Medyved. He returned home to his family's lands west of the Gronzi, fresh with experience from military training at one of Restov's many war colleges, only to find himself sooon returning to Restov - his inheritance gone so as to purchase gear for his trek into the Stolen Land. Landon is trained in swordsmanship, including with the aldori, as well as ranged marksmanship. He is comfortable both in and out of the saddle and prefers lighter forms of armor to allow him greater mobility. While Landon has military training, he maintains an affinity and know-how for the wild, including fluency in the fey language of elven. Similarly, Landon has a strong devotion to "the Green" and one of its many avatars, Erastil. *'Vitals': Height 5'11", Weight 170lbs and 19 years old. *'Appearance': Broad-shouldered with light brown hair, trimmed beard and deep green eyes. Landon sports a well-crafted shirt of chain beneath a forest green uncrested tabard. He wears a hip sheath for his aldori and a back scabbard and quiver for his bow and arrows. His shield is marked with one vertical crimson cross, ends equaled. It is his ancestor's shield from the days before the Freigh bent his knee to House Medyved. Landon tends to recognize marks of honor and namesake, but is not governed by them. Rather, he strives to do what is right - offering his insight and willing to listen to others. *'Birthdate': 7 Esrastus 4691 ---- Turin Woodland Elf; consumate huntsman, dead-shot with a bow. Long have his people dwelled in the forests to the south. *'Vitals': Turin stands 6'4", weighs 136lbs and is 126 years old. *'Appearance': Like most children of wood, Turin is tall and thin, but this belies his quiet inner strength. *'Birthdate': 18 Roava 4594 ---- Valhalrik A tall imposing man of Ulfen descent with a mysterious background. Forced in chains to take part in the expedition, never the less he is eager to do the the mission well. He is a thoughtful warrior seeking to breaking the mold of the dumb fighter and a seasoned traveler who knows the ways of the wilderness. Valhalrik has an unquenchable thirst in seeking to possess whatever beauty catches his eye. Late night around the campfire he often tells ancient Ulfen tales and sings songs of the Glory Road but never speaks of his own past. He speaks Taldane with nary an Skald accent so he has probably been long out of Land of the Linnorm Kings. *'Vitals': He stands 6'11" tall, weighs in at 265 pounds and has weathered 22 winters on Golarion. *'Appearance': His Ulfen heritage is evident in his chiseled features framed in shoulder length dirty blond hair above his ice blue eyes. He shows off his muscular frame by not wearing much under his armor, only protected from the elements by his immense fur lined cloak. His back is crossed with a great sword to the left and a sheaf of throwing weapons to the right. *'Birthdate': 23 Gozran 4688 ---- =The Story Begins= *Chapter 1: Stolen Land